entre lineas
by Road-chan
Summary: porque su relacion no es solo la de enemigos de amores, hay algo mas entre ellos, algo que nadie ve. ADVERTENCIA:spoilers de los primeros cuatro libros, si no los has leido no leas el fic. advertencia 2: simon x jace slash


Hola! Aquí viniendo con mi segundo fic de esta genial saga de libros. Como siempre cazadores de sombras no me pertenece y tampoco los bellos personajes u.u yo los uso por diversión y pago de deudas, Lavi-chan de Uzumaki, este es tu fic! No lo que pensé al inicio, perdón pero ya esta aquí.

Miradas desafiantes y tensión extrema, eso había sido el inicio de todo, al principio quisieron creer que lo hacían por Clairy, que su única intención era demostrar que el otro era indigno de ella, pero cuando los besos no paraban y las manos se atrevían a recorrer lugares privados la pelirroja era lo último que rondaba sus cabezas.

Llego el día en que Jace descubrió que Clairy era su hermana y le pareció más interesante el desearla a ella que al simple humano

******Simón

Simón ni siquiera pudo reclamar el cambio que hizo Jace, después de todo, lo suyo no pasaba de besos y caricias, nada formal, ninguna palabra de amor, solo diversión de un rato, pero aun así podía sentirse dolido y cuando un humano está dolido es capaz de mucho

Paso rápidamente, incluso más de lo que él pensaba, que el Clairy se volviera su novia, alejándola aun más de Jace finalmente. No eran celos, se repetía a cada instante, no era que no soportara verla con Jace, robándole su atención, solo era un desquite para sanar su orgullo, además Clairy si le parecía bonita y también la quería mucho, siempre lo había hecho, nadie perdía

******Simón

La había besado… ¡la había besado!

Ese idiota, ególatra, inepto pedazo de nefilim había besado a Clairy, por una loca treta de la reina de las hadas, pero el punto era que lo había hecho y lo había disfrutado

Simón salió completamente furioso, caminando sin rumbo primero, aunque pronto entendió que sus pasos no eran tan al azar como el imaginaba

¿El hotel? Esto sería doloroso

***Simón

La sangre exploto en su boca, el dulce sabor de Jace se apodero de él, tan exquisito y necesario como lo era su dueño

Nunca le había gustado tanto la idea de ser un vampiro como en ese momento en el que se alimentada del rubio, salvándose gracias a el

Le costó dejarlo ir, y al instante en que vio la mirada del nefilim supo que pensaba lo mismo que el. Esa había sido la sensación más extraña y excitante de su vida

No quiso demorar más tiempo mirándolo o volvería alimentarse de él, solo que esta vez atacaría sus labios, besarlos, morderlos, no sonaba nada mal

Se obligo a recordar la situación tan delicada en la que estaban, que pudo haberle hecho daño, sin embargo no podía negar que le había gustado tenerlo a su merced

-pude haberte matado-dijo regresando al presente, al peligro del momento

****Simón

Terminar ocn Clairy fue sencillo, más de lo que le hubiera gustado incluso, había sido interesante estar con ella pero simplemente se negaba a seguir con una persona que no lo quería de esa manera romántica y que él tampoco estaba muy seguro de seguir con eso.

Miro al cielo despejado, agradecido de poder estar bajo el sol sin quemaduras graves de muerte y pensó si Jace era de verdad el responsable de tal cosa, volviendo a revivir el momento tan intenso en el que el nefilim lo salvaba en más de una forma

****Simón

Cundo le mando aquel mensaje lo primero que pensó es que hablaría de Clairy…otra vez, siempre Clairy, pero después tantas cosas pasaron y lo siguiente que supo es que ya no estaba en su linda tierra normal, estaba en Idris, cortesía de Jace y cuando pensó que saldría de ahí, lo habían encerrado.

No estaría mal matar al inepto cazador de sombras u buen día…

***Jace

Tenía que sacarlo de ese lugar, definitivamente. De camino a la cárcel de Idris quiso convencerse de que lo hacía por Clairy, que quería redimirse por haberla dejado en casa y luego corrido de Idris pero apenas vio a Simón tras esas rejas grabadas con símbolos judíos tuvo que aceptar que toda esa preocupación por el vampiro diurno era legitima

Desde que era mundano le había parecido interesante, quizá por eso quiso hacerlo rabiar quitándole lo que le gustaba, que suponía era Clairy, y ahora como vampiro, con toda la elegancia que su nueva condición le otorgaba, era simplemente irresistible

Enamorado Jace? ¿De un vampiro? Comenzaba a pensarlo seriamente, pero lo descubriría después, lo importante en esos momentos era encontrar la forma de sacar a Simón de esa maldita cárcel

****Jace

-comida fresca-anuncio como si fuera un mesero para después pasarle su ración de sangre, esa idea había funcionado aunque no podía seguirse alargando-no se te ha ocurrido como podemos sacarte de aquí?-

-no veo que a ustedes se les ocurra algo así que no vengas a reclamarme-

Siempre a la defensiva, aunque Jace debía admitir que era su culpa, era la forma en que se trataban

-no es reclamo, es presión-respondió con una sonrisa, Simón lo ignoro y tomo la sangre que le había llevado-no me gusta que estés enojado conmigo, al menos no tanto-volvió a decir Jace, Simón lo miro sin comprenderlo

-es que te vez sexy cuando te molestas-dijo a modo de explicación, el vampiro aparto la mirada entendiendo a donde iba la platica

-no deberías decirle ese tipo de cosas a Clairy? ¿O es que ahora ensayas tus piropos conmigo?-

-lamento lo de Clairy, pero no me negaras que resultaba interesante la idea-

-¿salir con tu propia hermana? Si por interesante quieres decir aberrante no niego que es interesante-respondió Simón pensando en su propia hermana y en que nunca pensaría salir ocn ella en ese sentido

-salir con mi hermosa y fuerte hermana, esa es la idea pero…-callo un momento decidiendo como seguir-supongo que cuando te enamoras de una persona toda perversión e ideas para divertirse con otros deja de resultar atractiva-

Simón abrió los ojos al máximo, dudando de si había entendido bien lo que hace le había dicho lo miro fijamente y confirmo que no eran ideas suyas

-Jace…-el vampiro se acerco lo mas que podía, sin que los barrotes lo quemaran, el nefilim se ac4erco igual, metiendo la mano por entre los barrotes y tomando la del vampiro

-dejare todo este juego con clairy-prometio apretando su mano

-no le hagas daño cuando lo hagas o te golpeare de verdad-amenazo Simón, podía estar enamorado del rubio pero Clairy seguía siendo su mejor amiga

-es obvio que no lo hare, ya también quiero mucho a mi hermanita-le aseguro sonriendo

***Jace

A la mayoría de las personas no podían pasarle tantas cosas malas en un solo día, pero al parecer esa regla no era aplicable a el

Para comenzar las salvaguardas habían caído y una estampida de demonios había hecho su desastre, para seguir, Sebastián había vuelto con Valentine y ahora preparaban la caída de Idris como los villanos de los comics, ya los imaginaba frotándose las manos y riendo maquiavélicamente, luego Max había muerto, su pequeño hermanito había sido asesinado por el bastardo de Sebastián y era un hecho que lo haría pagar por eso en cuanto lo viera

Y para terminar, Simón había subido al cuarto de Isabelle a consolarla, o eso había dicho, porque cuando subió vio a Isabelle encima de él, tan ocupados los dos que ni siquiera lo vieron

No se habían besado, pero Jace imaginaba que no faltaba mucho para que eso pasara.

Después de dar vueltas como león enjaulado decidió que el también podía divertirse esa noche, así que salió de la casa con la sola idea de llegar pronto con Clairy

***Jace

Vio su mirada dolida cuando llego tomado de la mano de Clairy pero no podía hacer nada ya, y estaba seguro que Simón opinaría lo mismo si estuviera enterado de los hecho

Clairy le había regresado a la vida, tantos sacrificios de su parte solo por él, que era simplemente imposible abandonarla, al menos en esos momentos, además era su culpa que estuviera tan enamorada de él, después de todo ¿no la había seducido completamente y regalado palabras de amor atormentado? Era su culpa y debía aceptarlo y pagar su deuda

Tiempo, eso era todo lo que le faltaba, aunque al ser cazador de sombras tiempo era lo único que no tenia, sin embargo confiaba en que todo saliera bien, el se encargaría de que así fuera

***Simón

Eso de salir con dos chicas tan lindas era complicado, y aunque no quería herir a nadie, no encontraba la forma de hablarle a una de la otra, y tampoco se animaba a descubrir si iba seria su relación con alguna de ellas, pues quizá era ya sobreestimarse mucho como para decir que el realmente podía ser la pareja exclusiva de alguien como ellas

Así que mientras estaba distraído, además eso lo alejaba de pensar en Jace y su si oficial noviazgo con Clairy, algo que lo había tomado por sorpresa pero había aceptado sin reclamar….otra vez. Aunque se consolaba al pensar que esta vez sí le diría algo, solo necesitaba el momento y lugar adecuado, pero mientras llegaba no quería pasarse el día deprimido y dolido por la traición del nefilim

****Jace

Cuidarlo para redimirse con Clairy, si como no, otra vez usaba esa excusa. Aunque esta vez fue para Simón, no para sí mismo

La verdad de todo el asunto es que no podía dejar a Simón en garras de ese hombre lobo, quien sabe si era tan liberal como Maia y terminaba seduciendo al vampiro, así que sin decir más decidió que estaba justificado totalmente que él estuviera a lado de Simón, era su deber protegerlo.

***Simón

En su cuarto ¿tenia Jace precisamente que dormir en su cuarto? Ya era bastante malo el tenerlo como "guardaespaldas" pero ahora salía con esa tontería de dormir en su cuarto

Dejo pasar el tiempo, intento dormir, incluso si se quedo dormido unas horas pero a eso de las 3 de la mañana so lindo cuerpo lo traición y se despertó sin más, solo para ver a Jace a un lado de su cama, viéndolo fijamente

Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando de pronto los labios de Jace lo tomaron por sorpresa encontrándose con los suyos, sin poder resistirse correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, pasando sus manos por el cuello del nefilim, quien metió las suyas bajo la camiseta de Simón, acariciando la fría piel, estaba a punto de quitársela cuando el vampiro lo detuvo

-y Clairy?-pregunto apartándolo de él, razonando finalmente, Jace no dijo nada y Simón continuo-dijiste que terminarías ese juego, ni siquiera son hermanos, ¿Por qué sigues con ella? ¿Por qué le haces esto? Ni siquiera piensas terminar con ella-quería golpearlo por dañarla a ella, por dañarlo a él, pero se obligo a esperar una razón de parte de Jace que explicara todo eso

-no puedo terminar con ella simón-no era toda la verdad, pero al menos si lo mas que podía decir-no al menos en estos momentos, es algo complicado…pero sigo queriendo tener algo serio contigo-

-pero no quieres terminar con Clairy-

-no puedo, entiéndeme, se lo debo-pidió pasándose la mano por el cabello

-¿se lo debes?-

-yo la enamore, fue estúpido de mi parte actuar así, pero no puedo hacer ya nada, no puedo botarla así como así, no quiero lastimarla-

-¿y no la lastimas ahorita alejándote de ella? ¿Viniendo conmigo? Si ya decidiste estar con Clairy está bien, yo lo acepto, pero no me vengas con tonterías de que se lo debes porque bien puedes explicarle todo, ella merece la verdad-

-ella también merece ser feliz, y si puedo hacer que lo sea lo hare, hasta que ella quiera que esté a su lado lo voy a estar. Tengo que hacerlo=

Simón presentía que había algo mas aparte de lo que le decía, otra razón, pero al parecer Jace no estaba dispuesto a hablar más del asunto

-hazlo, y más te vale que cuando vuelva a verla ella tenga una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillen o tu necesitaras guardaespaldas-le dijo dándose la vuelta en su cama para acomodarse e intentar dormir.

****Simón

Cuando Lilith le dijo que Clairy había pedido la vida de Jace como desea a Raziel entendió el porqué de la negación del nefilim a terminar su relación con ella, porque se lo debía, Clairy había salvado su vida, la muchacha amaba demasiado a Jace, en palabras de Lilith: la clase de amor que puede salvar o condenar al mundo. Y Jace se enamoraría de Clairy, mas delo que ya lo estaba, porque era obvio que ya había empezado a sentir algo mas que cariño por la pelirroja y eso le dolía pero también lo aliviaba, su amiga estaría en buenas manos.

Se permitió una última mirada a Jace antes de que el elevador se cerrara y bajara con todos los demás

FIN

Bien, espero les haya gustado, si hay algún error (cosa muy posible) háganmelo saber con un review y ya andaré corrigiendo n.n criticas, y demases también se aceptan


End file.
